


Two Rings

by kiki_chu



Series: Yuri!!! On Ice Themed Weeks and Events [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Viktor, Beta Yuuri, Biting, Biting With the Intention of Scarring, M/M, Marking, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_chu/pseuds/kiki_chu
Summary: Yuuri is a rare male beta in a world where alphas and omegas make up the overwhelming majority of the population. Being a beta should be a comfort for him; it keeps him out of the annoying aspects of dynamics, and it's something he has in common with his idol, Viktor. However, being a beta means there is something Yuuri can never have, something that he needs.For Day 3 of YOI Omegaverse Week 2018





	Two Rings

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 Prompt: Possessive/Territorial
> 
> Thanks to [Stars Gleam](http://stars-gleam.tumblr.com/) for beta reading.

Yuuri is a beta. With only two percent of the population presenting as male betas, it’s the one thing that Yuuri believes to be out of the ordinary about himself.

 

It’s unusual but not necessarily a good point, in Yuuri’s opinion. He grew up taking home an endless stream of notes from concerned teachers worried that he wasn’t exhibiting the aggression of an alpha or the burgeoning nurturing nature of an omega. His parents hadn’t paid much mind to their concerns until it became clear that Yuuri was not going to present at all.

 

Yuuri was fifteen when he learned he was different from all the other kids in his school. His childhood doctor assured him that there was nothing wrong with him and that betas were a natural dynamic. 

 

That wasn’t enough to satisfy his anxiety though. In his high school library he found a book that described betas as an antiquated aspect of the human species; vestigial and pointless much like leg bones in whales. Years later, he read an article for a sociology class that detailed how alpha/omega households were most ideal for raising children.

 

Yuuri has dozens of those little tidbits echoing around the crevices of his mind, but he has one piece of information that stands as his shield against all of his doubts about his beta-ness. Viktor Nikiforov is also a beta.

 

Viktor is perfect, beautiful, and if Viktor is a beta, then Yuuri is just glad to share something with his idol beyond their passion for the ice.

 

It works out too that betas aren’t highly desired as partners because, beyond a childhood infatuation with his friend Yuuko, Yuuri hasn’t met anyone he could picture himself with long term. It not that he didn’t have any options, Yuuri has been approached by plenty of strangers in bars that he thought were attractive, but Yuuri couldn’t see the point in dating when he knew in the pit of his stomach that things are going to end.

 

Even after Viktor kisses him during a international competition and  _ cries  _ in front of him, Yuuri can’t quite move beyond the fact that Viktor originally came to coach him, not romance him. But here Yuuri is in Saint Petersburg with Viktor who constantly reassures Yuuri that he loves him.

 

Yuuri may have professed his love on television, but he can’t understand why anyone might want to stay with him, especially not someone as wonderful as Viktor. Viktor can be with anyone he want-. alphas, omegas, or even another beta. Yuuri can’t imagine anyone turning Viktor down. But somehow Viktor says he wants Yuuri. Sometimes portly Yuuri, who has to get instructions on how to land a quadruple-salchow from someone who wasn’t even born when Yuuri started skating; Yuuri who has a terrible anxiety attack because he has to find a new counselor in Russia; Yuuri who no one even remembered until Viktor flew halfway around the world to coach him.

 

Sometimes Yuuri can’t think around the screams of ‘why, why, WHY’ circling through his head. Other times he’s just exhausted from being on edge, waiting for Viktor to leave him.

 

Viktor calls them fiancés, says they’re going to get married. Yuuri doesn’t know if that’s enough for him. He wants something more, something to permanently silence that niggling doubt constantly eating away at Yuuri. But Yuuri is a beta and completely incapable of a bond, and Viktor is also a beta, and the one thing he can’t give Yuuri is the mark.

 

Usually Yuuri can keep the feeling of ‘this will eventually end’ to himself, but on some nights it’s impossible. Tonight is one of those nights.

 

He’s the small spoon, and Viktor’s some kind of human-tentacle monster hybrid that is wrapped around him in a way that can’t possibly be comfortable, but he’s sound asleep. His breath peacefully ghosts over Yuuri’s shoulder. They trained today and have more training early tomorrow. By all rights, Yuuri should be as soundly asleep as Viktor, but he’s not.

 

His brain is aflame. Besides its usual whispers of how unworthy of Viktor he is, his brain has found a new trick: it reenacts that night in Barcelona, except Yuuri’s not the one trying to leave, and his tears do nothing to move Viktor. The scene unmercifully replays over and over.

 

Tears well in his eyes, and he does his best to choke back his sobs. His body shakes. He wants to crawl out of bed before Viktor can notice anything and curl into a ball somewhere out of the way.

 

“Yuuri...”

 

_ “Let’s end this.” _

 

“Yuuri.”

 

He can’t hold back a sob. He scrunches himself in over his stomach. His flexibility allows him to press his face into his legs. There’s no stopping him now. The tears are pouring out of him now, loud and unchecked.

 

“Yuuri!”

 

Hands pull him apart and back, until his body is flattened against Viktor’s. He’s choking and gagging now. He knows he looks horrible, so he tries to cover his face while also trying to pry Viktor’s hands away. He can feel his nails tearing at the skin of Viktor’s arms.

 

“Breathe with me. Come now, Yuuri. Please.” Viktor’s voice is sleep roughened, but steady in Yuuri’s ear.

 

Suddenly all the fight goes out of him. Yuuri goes limp, allowing Viktor to pat and cradle him. He’s able to breathe a little better, at least enough to speak.

 

“Don’t go! Please… Viktor, stay… with me.”

 

“Of course, miliy. Forever, Yuuri. Even if you don’t want me anymore.”

 

It’s not enough.

 

“No! You’ll leave.”

 

“I won’t, Yuuri.”

 

He shakes his head, but in his state it’s more that his head is flopping from side to side. 

 

.

 

Viktor knows how stubborn Yuuri is. How his mind catches things and won’t let go. Viktor knows exactly what Yuuri is fixated on now, because he’s seen it stewing and has known that this train of thought would bubble over eventually. For all the hours Viktor spent trying to come up with a solution, he’s managed to think of nothing. He has no way of putting Yuuri’s fear to rest. Never has Viktor felt more impotent.

 

Viktor’s not thinking about all that right now. Right now, Viktor is exhausted. He’s trying to wake up enough to at least get Yuuri through the night. But he’s half asleep, and his mind is only half functioning.

 

All he can think of is that a ring isn’t enough. Yuuri needs a bonding bite. Viktor isn’t an alpha or an omega, but he has teeth.

 

He reaches over and grabs Yuuri’s left wrist. He brings Yuuri’s hand to his mouth and kisses the back of it. Yuuri stiffens as Viktor removes his ring but doesn’t have the strength to do more than whimper.

 

“Clench your teeth, lubov moya.”

 

Viktor puts Yuuri’s left ring finger in his mouth, sucks on it once. Then he bites down,  _ hard _ .

 

Yuuri is weeping again by the time Viktor eases his jaw and releases Yuuri’s hand. Where the golden ring usually sat warm on Yuuri’s skin is the bloody imprint of Viktor’s teeth. Viktor shows Yuuri the bite. Yuuri withdraws his hand and cradles it to his chest. Yuuri’s tears don’t stop, but Viktor can sense there’s something easier in the curve of his spine.

 

“This is our bond, my Yuuri.” He slips off his own ring and presents his finger to Yuuri’s mouth. “Now you.”

 

When Yuuri bites down, Viktor can feel Yuuri’s tongue soft beneath his finger and the sharpness of Yuuri’s teeth tearing through his flesh. Then Yuuri lets go and licks Viktor’s wound as Viktor pulls his finger out.

 

.

 

The wounds heal into scars. Sometimes the light will catch Yuuri’s gold ring or Viktor will kiss Yuuri’s finger, and that frantic, worried place in Yuuri’s head will quiet.

 

They have two matching rings now, one for their promise and another for their bond. They wear both proudly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought that if dynamics came about in response to something (like a declining birthrate) alphas and omegas would soon become the norm. If that were the case I feel like instead of marriage there would be a societal push to bond. 
> 
> I know a couple of women who have been with their boyfriends for years and yet are so focused on marriage. I kind of took that feeling of just being together isn't enough and the need to somehow formalize the bond between people and threw it into an/b/o universe.
> 
> And that's how an a/b/o story about two betas came about.
> 
> Thank everyone as always for reading ♥


End file.
